Distortion of the time
by aden no name 021R
Summary: Earl leaves Tyki to choose a pet, but who will it be? The time is not as it should be but no one realizes that. In what position will be Allen in this story and what people think about him?
1. Prologue

_I hope I do not kill me if you made mistakes writing. And I hope you like it._

Allen whimpered when he tried to get up, but without success. Blood oozed from the head wound and the cut in the chest and leg was crushed so long as he had forgotten. In the background are heard loud explosions and screams of grieving, but with time the cries faded, as well as explosions. Millennium Earl attacked the Black Order and just a few exorcists there were in Order apart from him, most were in missions. He was the first to come to fight and the first to be leaving the fight.

The pain was gone, in its place came the numbness. With each passing moment, numbness comprises the whole body and is dark vision. A heartbreaking scream broke the silence recently installed. He needed more time to the account and whose cries. With all the strength that remained was raised and has enabled Innocent, launched in attack with one thought in mind. "**Lenalee hope you're well!**"

Allen came near Lenalee and looked to see if she's good. When he saw she's breathing, sighed and turned his gaze to his enemies. Millennium Earl and his family Noah looked at him with amusement, wearing their trademark smirk. Allen continued to look at her, leaning on a pile of pieces of walls and ceiling. Knees began to give way, and if you don't act quickly, to get ugly.

Allen noticed that Tyki Mikk barely perceptible signs to Earl, and he responds, too. The signs were so small that if he was not careful they would not be noticed. Tyki Mikk lifted and Allen focused her gaze on him. But Tyki disappeared, he wasn't in his visual area. Allen was confused and a little scared. Tyki appeared before him and before he has the chance to make a move, the dark matter in hand tightly and hit hard.

Allen was sent flying to the left of the wall behind him. He went straight into the wall and across the room, or what's left of it, to hear the sound of bones breaking is unhealthy. Allen gritted his teeth in pain which came on back. "_I think I broke something, I hope it's not serious."_

Allen tried to get up, but he not managed to move. In background was heard a mocking chuckle. "Tyki-pon, you hit him too hard. **Assure he's okay, we need him **_**alive**_**.**"

Tyki went to the boy's body and looked to see if breathing. "Hakushaku, shounen breathe!" "Very well, Tyki-pon." Tyki lifted the boy, taking him by the neck and brought him level with his eyes. In Allen's eyes could read the confusion, anger and a little fear. Seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, his grin Tyki has increased. "Hakushaku, shounen's so adorable when he's afraid. Can I keep him?" "Of course. But , you know that you first need to train him." "I know. Thanks, Hakushaku-sama."

Allen took a breath, despite the pain that has passed through the body. "What do.. you me..an?" "Shounen, I wanted a pet and Hakushaku allowed me to take my one. So I thought you'd be perfect."

Allen looked in disbelief at what he had just heard. "P..et? I .. am not a ..." Tyki a tight grip on the boy's neck. "No, but you will be shounen. Will be." Tyki has kept tightening the Allen's neck a little more, then gave way and held it in arms. Keeping it close gently at first sight, but Tyki knew better. When Tyki touched his back, received in response a whimper of pain.

Tyki started by his family, which came on his door Road. He waited until they got all but the Earl, who was waiting by the door with a strange energy ball in hand and enchant a spell. When Tyki came near Earl, waited until he finished the spell. "**We finished exorcist. Now I think we'll see other time, or rather in another time.**"Earl laughed a little and raised his hand in holding the ball full of magic power. "**It's time to forget! **_**Distortion!**_"Earl threw the ball away scattered energy bodies that were barely conscious. Energy ball hit and everything was covered by a dark aura, like a color between black and very dark purple.

After that, Allen's view went black and he fell limp in his arms Tyki. Tyki chuckled and headed for the door's Road, and before you go to the door, said: "This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 1

_I hope I do not kill me if you made mistakes writing. And I hope you like it._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Blood. It was everywhere. Blood-it splattered all over the grass and houses. Fire burned. The screams of pain were heard in the night, covering the thunder. Lightning flashed in the sky, revealing a white-haired teenager. All I was wearing a pair of white pants with blood stains. His chest was revealed and could be seen many terrible scars. His left arm was black, shoulder have some black arrows on the back of the hand have a cross made of red arrows. Face and neck were covered in shadow._

_Adolescent and looked up, it was dark undisturbed view before him. At that moment another lightning flashed and was seen before. His eyes were blue silver over left eye had a inverted pentagram, which descended on the cheek and another line was cut, the scar continues to chin and ends with a red tear . Around the neck was a collar like dog, only slightly more complicated. It was a black leather collar with silver clasp and various models that seemed too tight around the neck and be sure to get them wound if he did not already._

_Teenager with white hair made his way through the corpses mutilated in horrible ways, stopped in front of a corpse different. It was the body of a man with brown hair, thrown back out of a strand who was sitting on the front face surprises last feeling he felt before he died, namely, despair, fear and pain._

_The dead man had five large cuts on his chest and his neck was gutted. He wore a long jacket, blue and white patterned hearts in the right was a silver cross. The jacket was torn by sharp claws and was soaked with the blood which flowed from the wound on his chest and neck. On the right hand wearing a glove metal, who came to the elbow._

_A pair of golden eyes have seen the dark figure belonging eyes stepped forward. From the darkness came a handsome man with dark, curly hair, and had a mole under his left eye. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, black shoes and a hat top right. Man with curly hair has turned his attention to white-haired teenager. "Shounen, bring him here."_

_White haired teen body raised jacket's collar and turned to the man with wavy hair.. When he got in front of his body gave way and was given a part._

_Man with curly hair bowed and took his right hand to the body, which still had metal glove on it. The man raised his hand a bit more and broke it. "Oops! I have broken hand. Anyway I do not think that counts." The man raised the glove on your hand around the hand harder and began to exude a dark aura. Metal glove was broken. The man threw his broken arm and that it took up a small cross with green glow that had fallen when shattered glove. He raised it in his palm and started to appear the same aura of earlier. Aura has disappeared and has been replaced by a bright green. After the lights went out, and opened his fist and left to fall green powder that you have in hand ._

_Man with curly hair has turned his attention back to the white-haired teen, teen immediately put his knees and bowed his head slightly. The man went up to him and when he got in front of him, petting gently on scalp / hair like as a dog and added: "Good boy!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The screen was made black, and those present in the meeting room of the European headquarters of the Order of Black still staring at the screen, now black, unable to believe what they just saw. A man with short hair thrown back and a short brown mustache, broke the silence in the room. "So died exorcist Suman Dark."

"As we have not seen recording" sarcastically replied a man with long hair red, with green eyes and a half-mask on his face. Brown haired man frowned. "General Cross you should learn your mouth." General Cross frown and all responded. "How not inspector."

Inspector ignored the General Cross and turned his attention to a man with black shoulder-length hair and black eyes. "Supervisor Komui, what do you think?" "Inspector Leverrier, I think we should be more careful when other exorcists send them on missions." "Yes, you should or should train more." Inspector Leverrier emphasized the last part.

"Anyway, that monster must - ..." "Not a monster, he's a teenager." Supervisor Komui corrected. "Okay. That teenager must to be killed as soon as is seen." "You're wrong, inspector. Did you noticed that the left hand had innocence." "Then why is not turned into a fallen? Only you saw what he did." Inspector Leverrier asked intrigued. "I do not know.'s Why you should pride him and examine him." "Well, Supervisor Komui. If you will see, you will get immediately. That's all adjourned, you are free."

All were headed for the door, but this time instead of the General Cross to be the first to go, sitting in his chair and was still deep in thought. Supervisor Komui noticed this and went to him. "You're kind of quiet. Know anything about that kid, huh?" General Cross did not answer. "And you won't tell me." Supervisor Komui sighed and walked away, leaving General Cross him in his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

_I hope you don't kill me for mistakes writing. And I hope you like it ._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three teenagers was standing in front of a desk full of papers scattered on it. Nor camera does not look better. It was as full of maps as office, the only clean thing was a sofa that is in front of the office. Supervisor Komui sleeping on the desk, and not caring if he destroy papers that seemed important.

The three teens , they were formed of two boys and a girl. The girl was of Chinese origin. Her hair was dark green , eyes were dark and she was holding a clipboard. One of the boys had red hair and wore a bandana, eyepatch and a orange scarf, long. The other boy was Japanese and had dark blue hair, long ponytail. He does cobalt eyes and wears a frown on his face. All three teens wearing dark blue uniform , with models silver / white and they have a silver cross. Each of them have their style uniforms customized.

A blond-haired man, sand color carrying a pile of papers and planned to put them down. The man wore a white shirt and a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up. He wear anymore a vest and tie and he wearing a pair of brown pants. He wearing two bracelets, one for each wrist.

The girl at noticed and greets. "Hi, Reever!" . Man with sandy-colored hair, smiles and respond. "Hi, Lenalee, what are you doing here?" Lenalee look first to the boy haired-red , after at the Japanese boy. "Nii-san called us me, Lavi and Kanda for a mission." Reever forgotten from teens to Komui. Went to Supervisor Komui , sighed, leaned over and whispered in his ear. " Lenalee says she's getting married ."

Komui was immediately aroused and shouted "**LENALEE !**". Then , he a embraced her tightly on Lenalee and began to cry. "How could you get married without telling your dear brother ?! I'll never allow it !"Lenalee has shadowed eyes in bangs and blushed in embarrassment at what made her brother.

Reever turned to Lavi and Kanda to explain what is happening. "Sorry about this. That's the only way to wake him up , you see."

Lenalee raised clipboard and at hit on Komui in head. Komui became serious and slightly raised glasses and began to explain the mission. "Well, then ... We lost touch with exorcists Kazana Chakar and Rabon Reed two days ago.'s Your mission to check if they are safe and most importantly if they are alive."

"What do you mean Komui?" Lavi asks, reading curiosity in his voice. Komui showed several images of a village full of corpses , painted blood and a picture of the corpse of Suman . Lenalee looked in horror at the pictures and she was asked who could do that, but when he arrived at the picture of Suman's body ,with hardly hasn't refrained cry . Finally , Komui show the image of a boy with white hair and silver-blue eyes, with a red scar on his left eye. All the boy wearing was a pair of white pants , stained blood . Chest and abdomen was discovered and it was full of horrible scars, as though he was tortured , after the wounds had been treated. He wearing at neck collar a black leather of dog , with silver clasp and different models.

"What about moyashi?" Kanda asked, but once utters the word "moyashi" everyone in the room had a feeling familiar and nostalgic. But at the same time they feel as forget something.

"We filming from the death of Suman. Apparently this teen not only killed Suman, but killed and all the villagers in this village in China."

"So our mission is to kill him if we see him." Kanda says firmly. "No, look at picture more careful. If you look closely at his left arm, you will see that type parasite is innocence." Komui showing toward picture and all they shake the head.

"Then why he didn't become a fallen ?" Lenalee asks, remembering the incident with the boy who become a fallen , when was had forced an innocence piece in body. "Don't know, but this teen is a accommodator. Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yu, Lavi. Your mission is to ensure that exorcists Kazana Reed and Chakar Rabon are alive. If you meet this boy , you will catch the and you will bring to the HQ ." Komui showing toward picture with boy with white hair after handing them three teenagers, three folders, each one, with more detailed information about the mission.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Supervisor Komui remove the a small suitcase from under a stack of paper and give it to Lenalee. "It's a new golem for General Yegar. His golem broken , in an attack akuma. After you check the two exorcists , go through to pass it. You are dismissed ."

After leaving the three, Komui whispers "to return safely and successfully." . Reever, which until now has sat silently goes to Komui and says "Supervisor, return to work ." "**Noo !**"


	4. Chapter 3

_I hope you don't kill me for mistakes writing. And I hope you like it ._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The train was in motion. Lavi sat quietly near of Lenalee . He made a few jokes, but Kanda annoyed. After it Kanda talked nice to him (ahem - threatens with Mugen to Lavi's neck), Lavi stood behave yourself .

Lenalee looked at Kanda throughout the journey. Kanda has not resisted and yelled. "What?" Lenalee turns his gaze and says in hurry. "Nothing."

Kanda and more nervous than before. "Say what you want , already."

"I was wondering why then the you meant when at the boy with white hair as " moyashi"seemed so familiar." Lenalee stutter.

"Che!" That's all it says Kanda. Lavi immediately come into question. "No, Yu-chan! You have to say and something else besides" Che "." Do not tell me that. '"A, Yu-chan. Do not be like that. "

As soon as Lavi said that, Mugen was to his neck. Accompanied by a nervous Kanda, who had fixed a glare full of murderous intent. "Do not tell me that." Kanda put katana near of the skin of his neck Lavi , until blood was drawing. Lavi raised his hands in sign of surrender and he leaned back in the chair, to put as much distance between him and Kanda.

Lenalee sighs, takes file information mission and hits Kanda him on the head with it. "Enough." Kanda gives a glare, but Lenalee not flashing . Kanda says "Che!" and sits back in the chair.

Lenalee turns to Lavi. "And how about you. No annoy on Kanda ." "But ..." Lenalee gives his Lavi blindness and immediately agrees with her. "Okay."

Lenalee sits and resume conversation with Kanda. "So you know him?" "Che!" "Kanda, respond immediately!" After a moment of hesitation, Kanda turns his gaze and he responds. "No, I do not know. Why would I want to know a _moyashi_ like him."

Lenalee had been convinced, if you wouldn't have seen that Kanda's frown deepened and how emphasized the word "_moyashi_". Lenalee chose to leave it alone for now. But she was sure that Kanda knew something more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the trip was quiet. No one has said anything. They arrived at the station and they got off the train. The village was at 100 meters from the railway station.

When they got closer to the village,they felt smell of the rotting corpse . Lenalee, once felt the smell , began to run towards the village, Lavi and Kanda have followed immediately. Lenalee reached the village entrance and stopped, stunned. The whole village was painted in blood, dry clear. Across the village, you could see the corpses mutilated in the most horrible ways.

Lenalee looked in horror while trying to hold back tears. Lavi looked at everything with a face impassive. And just Kanda was frowned puts a hand, comforting, on the Lenalee's shoulder.

After a few minutes, the three teenagers go through the village, to see if there is a surviving . After checking over the village and have not found any spravietuitor, they went to a river near the village. Bodies his Kazana Reed and Chakar Rabon floating in the river's . Their innocence was missing, most likely destroyed. Lenalee gave his Lavi and Kanda instructions for to remove the bodies of the two exorcists from river, and she went to report to HQ.

Lenalee to enter into an inn and she headed for the connected Golem on the phone and she waited as someone on the other line to answer.

"Lenalee! My sweet sister! Are you okay? Never happened anything for you , huh? If something happened, Lavi and Kanda are dead."

Lenalee overshadows his eyes with bangs and says calmly. "Nii-san." Komui stops as soon as hears and becomes serious. "What happened there?"

"All villagers were killed, not , butchered. Exorcist Kazana Reed and Chakar Rabon are dead. Their innocence was destroyed."

" I understand. I'll Send someone to take the bodies. You go out immediately after General Yeegar and then get back to HQ ."

"Ok. Bye, Nii-san!" Lenalee put the handset, before as Komui have time to call him something. And with that, Lenalee goes to announce to Lavi and Kanda them what to do.


End file.
